The present disclosure is directed product display devices. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to devices for suspending and displaying products from retention mechanisms, such as retail display hooks or inventory storage.
In the product retail environment, products are often displayed for sale while mounted on hooks or rods. The product packaging or display component attached to the product has a hook or aperture that engages a generally horizontally disposed rod or a hook. Multiple units of a product may be displayed on a single rod, depending upon the length of the rod. Such arrangements are also useful for item storage and/or placement in other environments in addition to retail display and sale environments such as, for example, high-density item storage (while still allowing easy and ready retrieval of individual items).
The portion of the product or its packaging that engages the rod or hook is typically referred to as a hang tab. In order to reduce the cost of a product to the consumer, it is desirable to minimize excess packaging if possible. For example, if the product is sold in bottle form, product identification information, product use information, product source information and/or other indicia may be printed on the bottle or on labels attached to the bottle. Thus, a box for containing the bottle may be considered to be excess packaging, and will add to the end cost of the product. In that instance, however, the box may incorporate or have adhered to it a hang tab structure which facilitates display for sale of that bottle product on a rod.